Conan Fans: Get Ur mystery hats on cuz it's mystery time 0
by Xx-DarknessPrevails-xX
Summary: Try to solve this and find out how much of a detective are you!


There has been this craze going around my Tumblr dashboard about lucid dreaming . It started to be this sort of drug as I passed my days on that site. I understood what it was as everyone was posting as their text posts were very well written and decided to try this myself.  
I looked up a how to on Google and to summerize a bit you would need to do one of many things. Most of them looked difficult or time consuming to do and I wanted to lucid dream now! I mean to control an entire dream with your mind and imagination would be amazing! Reality is borning and I can t stand the ways the world is right now. I want to escape. Yes, there a substitute like drugs but I m too good for that crap. Then, I stummbled upon another how to site and it seemed easy. It said you would require something called binaural beats . There were programs that played these beats as you sleep but I found some YouTube Videos that played these beats for 10 hours straight so why pay for a crap program.  
Apperantly all you needed were the beats and sleep paralysis. When I got to the sleep paralysis part, they stressed to be very careful at this stage. You have to stay in one single position for 10 minutes without moving a bit. You move, you have to start over. Once you do this for 20 minutes, you ll be in sleep paralysis, where basically you just sit there until you sleep. Once you fall asleep, you ll be lucid dreaming. Also, if you manage to snap out of sleep paralysis, it will cause dire consicuencies Night came. I do my late night Tumblr reblogging, as usual, but tonight s posts were strange. One of my followers that always lucid dreams posted about her just waking up when she was in sleep paralysis when this person was whispering in her ear about something and now she is refusing to lucid dream again or sleep ever again. I passed this as some lie or some way to scare people since she was quite of a troll. I logged off before any usual drama begins to appear. But the last thing I saw was that post and it s tags. One of them said first second . I think my eyes mixed up some posts together. I hope so. I have to abmit, I felt kinda nervous when I read that post. But who cares, it s fake, I know it.  
I played the YouTube video on my iPod touch put on the headphones to a comfortable postion since it is nessarcy to put on headphones or just blast the music. No way am I blasting this with my parents home. I taped my iPod to the top bunk of the bunk bed where my cat sleeps and such, it wasn t orginally her s but she took refuge in it because no one used it. I decided to start the sleep paralysis process just when the clock strikes midnight so at 12:20 I will be paralyzed.  
12:01. 12: 05. 12:10. At 12:12, I got heard something in my right ear, which apparently occurs if you are doing the process correctly. 12:15, haven t moved a bit yet, only blinking and binaural beats. It was calming. Like as if I were in the woods just taking a stroll. 12:18, at this point I am supposed to be thinking about where the setting is. People on Tumblr usually go to this empty field so they have room for their imagination to roam, so I went with that. Just a green open field with nothing else. Just escapeing reality. 12:19, I started to get nervous here and remebered the first second did she mean by the first second. The first second of dreaming? Paralysis? Waking up? 12:20, I tested out the paralysis by trying to move. I couldn t. I succeeded. Now to drift asleep.  
As the beats played me to sleep, I could feel something stroking my hair. Something rough. I opened my eyes and tried to shake it off. I couldn t. Then I hear the beats to fade away. Something was pulling away my headphones. I looked in the corner of my eye but could only see the darkness of my room. The headphones fell to the ground and I started to panic. My face was emotionless but inside I was panicking. It wasn t the cat since that thing loves to sleep and it never bothers me. I couldn t tell. The thing that was touching my hair was now just moving its finger up and down my face.  
I could faintly see it s finger. His skin looked like dried beef in the moonlight. As it was burned badly. Is this a dream? He spoke in a raspy voice. His face came into vision. It scared me enought to snap out of paralysis. I got a major migrane that the slightest movement hurt my head. I huddled to the corner of my bed. He walked towards me and his horribly disfigured face appared, looking as burnt as his finger, almost like leather. His eyelids were gone. His mouth was sitched closed but he could still speak somehow. His height was about 6 feet or taller, I could tell as he leaned in toward me slowly and his face horrid face came into view. He whispered, Is. This. A. Dream? , saying every word clearly. I shurgged. He stood up and the moonlight seemed to be a spotlight to him since the moonlight pointed towards him all the time.  
You only started to lucid dream because you wanted to escape the real world, correct? You wanted to escape the evil ways of society. Well guess what. Society kills people. No way to escape it. And that s what created me. That s who I am. Society. And you cannot escape me. He paused for a moment. He spoke like a poet. Now. If this is a lucid dream. Dream me away. If not- He pulled out a knife from behind his back. I coward a bit more to the corner, now impossible to cower anymore. I will count to three. I will throw this knife unless you dream me away. One. I closed my eyes and just tried to think him away. Just try to think myself to wake up. I felt a tear stream down. Two. First try didn t work, adrenaline filled me up and I could think clearly. No use though. Three. I opened my eyes and I could see the knife fly slowly. towards me. Aimed for my heart.  
Adrenaline made everything move slowly and I could see the figure disappear and reappear next to me and whispered, There is never an easy way out.

If you payed close attention you would realize there was a way out... what was it (?_?) post it in comments if you think you know! ^_^ 


End file.
